In certain fuel delivery systems, a fuel pump is provided in a pocket defined by a fuel filter or flange/filter assembly. In these arrangements there is a need to position the fuel pump within the pocket and to dampen vibration of a fuel pump. There are also situations when wires need to be provided past a fuel pump down to a level sender or other type of sensor.
Thus, there is a need to provide a pump spacer/dampening structure to position the fuel pump, dampen vibrations of the fuel pump, and permit wires to extend past the fuel pump.